


Ardent Adoration

by DisconnectedCraft



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: As well as for myself, Asexual Character, But if you like it I'm happy, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, It can really apply to anyone who experience little to no pleasure, It just so happens it that I wrote this with Asexuality in mind, Light Angst, Out of Character, Potentially anyway it's a reader insert so OOC is bound to happen but I tried, Well it can be interpreted as such, but regardless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisconnectedCraft/pseuds/DisconnectedCraft
Summary: What happens when Gladiolus has a girlfriend who can feel little to no pleasure?A lot of kisses, and reassurances. Almost on an excessive level.





	Ardent Adoration

If there was one thing that Gladiolus prided himself in, especially when it came to romantic and sexual bedroom activities, it was being able to bring his partners to orgasm. However, when he first started dating you, and going steady with a fully committed relationship, Gladiolus was worried that he was getting impotent or quite rusty with how to please you sexually. 

That while you responded wonderfully to his kisses, embraces, caresses and massages, when it came to your nipples, clitoris and vagina, basically any and every erogenous spot he could imagine a woman to have, there’d be little to no responses.  In fact, lately, you haven’t been responding to him at all, when he decided to give you head to get you warmed up and ready for the main act. From the slow licking around your clit, massaging the soft flesh of your labia and the light, gentle stroking and fingering of your entrance, you responded with nothing but indifference.

It wasn’t until the actual penetration that, Gladiolus garnered a reaction out of you and it was one of discomfort and grumpiness. Of course, he was worried! He hated the idea of hurting you as well as displeasing you, but when he asked whether he should stop, he was perplexed by your answer for him to continue.

By the end of the session, Gladiolus was drowning in ecstasy, his cock throbbing and stimulated greatly by the spasming of your cunt and how hot and wet it was. However, the Shield also noticed that while  _ he _ felt good, your reactions were mixed. Your moans sounded off, not entirely fake but not entirely genuine either. And even when he would stop to ask if you were okay and if you’d like for him to stop, you said it was you were okay and that you’d like for him to continue.

* * *

 

It has been several weeks since that time, and Gladiolus has been pondering over it, perplexed and bothered. With both you and him taking on Crownsguard tasks, heavy make-outs and the more relaxed dates where the both of you just laid together in bed basking in each other’s presence and arms, it didn’t help but serve to confuse the Shield even further.

Because you’d respond to the sexually charged nature of the makeouts, moaning and sighing happily with a flushed and satisfied expression, as if you had just the most mind-blowing sex ever. But when it came to the actual intercourse and romping around the sheets, there was nothing. 

Currently, Gladiolus was in quite predicament.

The Shield had just came home from an assignment, and from the fact that your shoes were present near the doorway, Gladiolus knew you were home. Excited, he went to find you, finding the door to the shared bedroom closed and an interesting sound.

A muffled buzzing to be specific.

Knocking on the door to announce his presence, Gladiolus then went in only to find you on your back, in one of his shirts, pants-less, scowling darkly as you placed the vibrating massager between your spread legs and your entrance.

“Uh…?” If there was a pictorial representation of the word dumbfounded, Gladiolus’ face at witnessing your scowl growing darker as you adjusted the angle of the massager, it would be the very definition of the word ‘Dumbfounded’.

“WHY IS IT SO HARD TO FEEL SOMETHING!?” You exclaimed angrily before chucking the massager, that was still vibrating, into the hamper near the closet, before you proceeded to smother your face with one of the pillows.

Going towards the hamper to pick up the vibrating toy, Gladiolus was curious and amazed at how loud it was with how high of setting you had it at, before sitting at the edge of bed near you, toy at his side, quite aware at how angry you were, since you were trembling and clenching the pillow tightly in your fists. 

“Honey? Is something-”

The brunette heard you saying something, muffled by the pillow on your face, before you turned to your side, face still smothered by pillow, your name and pet names on his lips.

“...Honey bunny?... Wanna talk to me about it?”

Peeling the pillow away, Gladiolus heart sank at seeing frustrated unshed tears pooling at your eyes and a scowl wrinkling your face.

“I know you’re not dumb. I’m sure you’ve noticed by now…” 

Shifting to face away from him, you curled in on yourself, the sound of the vibrator still buzzing away as if to mock you for your attempts at finding pleasure. “I can’t feel anything! Nothing!”

You didn’t feel that pleasant thrum or throbbing warmth that was said to accompany the feelings of pleasure and arousal. There wasn’t any cresting wave or rolling fire in the pit of lower stomach that the sensation of penetration, touch and/or vibrations that your erotic romance novels said would envelope you. All you could feel was the cold wetness between your inner thighs, from the mixture of lubricant and your own slick, that chilled your labia and nothing.

It was bad enough that Gladiolus had walked in on your trying to pleasure yourself with a pleasure toy. 

It was mortifying enough that the Shield had witness your anger at the pleasure toy not being able to do its intended function.

But what broke you was the fact that Gladiolus, the love of your life, got to witness time and time again your inadequacies as his significant other who can’t obtain pleasure from someone they called their lover.

“I can’t feel good with you! The love of my life!” 

It was humiliating.

And it _hurts_. 

_So_. 

_Much_.

“I’m broken...”

Hearing how defeated you sounded… How sullen and angry you were as you made yourself smaller in the shared bed, hugging yourself as you edged away from him, Gladiolus felt several pangs in his chest. 

Feeling the mattress around you dipping further, you turned your blurry eyes to see the looming form of Gladiolus above you. Sobs tore at your throat, as you looked away, shame adding even more to your humiliation, tears leaving hot stains in their wake. “Don’t look at me…”

Gladiolus could feel his heart shattering, as you tried to shrink away from him, from his attention and his love. A palm pressed against the mattress, another to gently cup you face, wiping the tears and its stains away. “Honey… Look at me, please?” Leaning closer, never tearing his gaze away from your face.

“You are not broken...” His voice lowers, deepens, lips brushing ever so softly against your damp cheek.

Breath hitching, hands balling into fists in anger you replied. “But I am though!” You continued to weep and bawl as the waves of frustration, distress and inadequacy flooded your every essence. “You’ve been upset that you can’t make me feel good!”

Sobs tore at your voice. “And... and the fact, that I can’t make you happy with sex just makes me so mad! It’s always so _uncomfortable_ , even though I wanted it to feel good, wanted  _ you _ to feel good!”

“What type of person can’t feel good with their significant other!?” You whimpered pathetically and quietly. “I don’t deserve you…”

You truly believed that too. Gladiolus’ kindness, affection and love is all but wasted on a broken person who can’t feel anything during what many considered was intimate vulnerability. Where the meshing of souls at their most vulnerable would forge a bond deeper than the oceans themselves. Just thinking about the fact that you can’t achieve that with Gladiolus just brought more and more fresh tears, making it harder to breathe as your breath continued to hitch, and your nose becoming blocked.

“And I’m sorry for not noticing this sooner.” He murmured, bestowing the traces of your sadness with a soft kiss. Gladiolus hoped and prayed that his kisses would take the pain away, to heal the wound to your very soul. “For hurting you and letting it get this bad.” Cradling your face with both his hands now, he continued to chase away the coldness of your sorrow and replace them with the warmth of his kisses and words.

“I love you so much. Words cannot even describe it…” Kisses grew more passionate as Gladiolus’ desperation got the better of him. Kissing your forehead, your cheeks, the corner of your eyes and then finally your lips.

“ _ You _ mean so much more to me than sex does.” 

Overwhelmed.

You couldn't navigate the maelstrom of emotions you were currently you feeling. Parts of you were still upset and skeptical at everything Gladiolus was saying, inadequacy and insecurity painting your judgment. And yet some parts of you was overjoyed, and touched by his words and his actions. 

Overcome by everything that was happening and all that you were feeling, you settled in hugging Gladiolus tightly. Just basking in his warmth, and the sounds of his breathing and beating heart. As he stroked your hair and back, you felt yourself grow tired from everything. From weeping to processing it was all too much and all at once.

So as you and Gladiolus lied in bed together, in each others embrace until you both fell asleep.

* * *

 

The next morning, you woke up, still in Gladiolus' arms. The memory of yesterday's incident comes and hits you. Gores you as if like a Behemoth and mortification floods your being, resulting in you to try and get out of Gladiolus' hold.

From your weak attempts, Gladiolus wakes up, blinking and yawning tiredly, but smiles warmly as he tightens his hold on you. Revelling in your surprised squeak, as he rolled over with you in tow until you were on top of him. 

"Mornin'..." A tired murmur and sweet kiss to the corner of your lips.

You weren't having any of it. "Gla...Gladio! What are you-!" But Gladiolus cuts you off, pressing his lips against yours before shortly nuzzling his bearded cheek against yours.

"Giving you the love you deserve." Was all but rumbled, as he kissed you. "I love you," a kiss to your cheek.

"So," A kiss to your nose.

"So much." Over and over, he continued to kiss you until you gave into the persistence of his warm lips. "And I'll keep doing so until you understand…" He all but husked as he uttered your name with such devotion.

"B-but I'm-" You were all but interrupted by another kiss to your protesting lips.

"No, buts. Well…" His hands moved to slap your butt playfully. "Unless it's yours…" And there was that smug grin you knew and adored about Gladiolus.

You couldn't help but laugh a little, even if you were a somewhat put off. "You pervert! Be serious for a moment here!"

"I am though," Hands off your bum, and now on your back to just rub and stroke the length of it, Gladiolus continued. "Like I said yesterday, You're not broken."

"Just cause you experience pleasure differently, doesn't mean you're broken."

Next thing you know, you were on your back, with his chest gently pressed against yours. You had closed your eyes from the sudden movement, and as you opened your eyes, you gasped to see passionate amber brown staring right back.

"I  _ love _ you."

This wasn't the first time you have heard these words. And yet, you felt your breath catching in your throat, your heart beating so fast, it felt like it was gonna burst. 

It was so even. So deep. So filled with emotion, it seized you. There was not a hint of teasing, no trace of a playful grin or the self confident smugness. Gladiolus seemed serious. No, he  _ was _ serious. 

"I  _ adore _ you. For you."  Hands entwining with yours, he leaned closer. "Whether you feel good from sex or not, doesn't change that for me."

"I can love you in many other ways, besides sex." Gladiolus was a romantic man, but right now, he was also a desperate man. He hoped that you could feel the sincerity of his words, his feelings as he mustered up every bit of eloquence, allure and affection he had to convey to you that he had, and will always love you and nothing will ever stop him from doing so.

“I love you and I’ll keep loving you, no matter what happens. I’ll keep saying it, until you hear me. No matter what, even this, I won’t ever leave you or stop loving you.” 

You swallowed dryly, not sure what to say as your mind and being were dizzy from so many thoughts.  From having all of his attention on you. As you slowly processed all the feelings and the thoughts, you settled with the first thing that came out of your mouth, and the small glimmer of hope and happiness.

"Thank you, Gladiolus… For loving me… even when I'm like this… I love you so much..." Shyly, you gave Gladiolus a short chaste kiss to his lips, embarrassed but happy. You truly felt like you didn’t deserve the man in your arms right now.

"And I'm sorry for making feel ashamed when you're with me. That won’t happen anymore.” Gladiolus couldn’t help but nudge his nose and upper lip to the top of your head, taking in your scent, overjoyed that he has finally gotten through to you. Hopefully, it was a good step forward to a bright future together.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS 2 YEAR WIP IS FINALLY DONE!!! (mostly because I took a long break from writing and FFXV fandom) 
> 
> I WANTED TO FINISH THIS BECAUSE IT SPEAKS TO ME ON A PERSONAL LEVEL. ALSO GONNA POST THIS BEFORE WRITER'S REMORSE SETS IN.


End file.
